It is Impossible
by Tatertot56
Summary: Prequel to Is it Really Impossible? Julia recalls how she came to meet Levi and the struggles of their relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the prequel to** **Is it Really Impossible?** **Thank your for your support.**

 **Chapter One**

The tapping on my window always woke me up at night. The small pebbles bounced off of my window. I threw the covers off and rush to let the cool summer breeze into the room.

My lover stood at the bottom, looking impatient as always. "Hurry up!" He whisper-yelled.

I smiled, ducking back into the room to change out of my nightgown and into a more suitable dress. I tossed on some boots and a sweater as well. I didn't worry about my hair, with the limited time and all...

I sat on the window seal and he reached out his arms. I jumped, landing with a thud, bringing us both to the ground. I laughed as quietly as possible. "Thanks for softening the landing, darling."

He glared, shoving me off of him. "Let's go. I'm late today."

I laughed again and followed the short man (Don't tell him I called him that). I grabbed his hand, and swung our arms back and forth as we walked.

We moved quickly through the night, trying to get to our secret place. Well, I wouldn't call it a secret, but it was close enough. An old abandoned bakery, which is now a storage unit for the Military Police, was our sanctuary.

I moved in first and he shut the door behind us. "It's been almost a month since we've last gone out like this, huh?" I asked, spinning around on the toes of my boots.

He nodded, dark hair falling into his eyes. I clasped my hands, and held them in front of me.

We had been meeting like this at least once a month for two years, more often if he had to go outside the walls. We met at the Scout Regiment's yearly gathering. My sister and her husband don't disagree with our relationship, and since we don't have parents, there is no other need for acceptance.

My boyfriend took my clasped hands in his. "What's wrong, Julia?"

I shook my head. "Nothing.

He narrows his eyes. "It doesn't seem like nothing."

I broke loose and stared at the ground. "We've been together for a long time, haven't we?"

"What's this about, Julia?"

"All of my friends have already gotten married, you know? I'm the only one that hasn't. Some of them even have families. It just makes me sad that I'm not."

He embraced me suddenly. "I'm sorry."

He pulled back and grabbed my face. "Well then, how about we get married ?"

It took a minute to register. Levi is asking me to marry him? I would have never expected him to ask like this. My eyes teared up, and I nodded my head. "Yes!"


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own AOT/SNK**

Let me back up a little. Levi wasn't always this nice to me.

After we met, he walked me home. My sister had arrived shortly before and opened the door to find me, with a man. She squealed, and called Miles, her husband _,_ to come to the door.

The big man smiled. "Captain Levi?" He first addressed him and then fixed his gaze on me.

"Why is he here, Julia?"

I glanced to the serious man beside me. He spoke up, "I want to get to know this woman. She easily tied with me...and I don't like the fact that I didn't beat her."

My sister giggled. "Would you like to come in, sir?"

The man shook his head. "No, I have to get back."

To me he said, "I'll see you later."

Those dark eyes of his were still filled with sadness. I didn't know why he looked that way, but I wanted to know.

I watched him leave from inside my house. My heart fluttered thinking of him. He might be cold-hearted and unsociable, but he sought me out.

After that, I didn't see him for almost two months. I went to work everyday, still sewing clothes for members of the Corps. My sister and her husband went to work also. Each time they went outside the walls, I prayed or long and hard that they would come back. Of course, I prayed for Levi as well. Even if we didn't see each other again, he would always be in my thoughts.

 **Please let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Julia," my assistant Ruby said.

I looked to the redheaded woman, who was seven months pregnant at the time, and frowned. "What is it?"

She pointed to a man standing in line. "He looks really impatient to get his jacket fixed."

I nodded and stood up to address everyone. "Today is a busy day! We all need to work faster! I will personally award each of you if we clear this line up in the next half hour!"

The women in the shop murmured to each other and then rushed to the customers. I smiled. Sometimes people need a goal, that's all.

I sat down and called out, "Next!". A short man walked up to my desk, the same one who was looking impatient a few minutes ago.

"Welcome. You need your jacket fixed right?" I said, not looking at his face.

Truthfully, I was scared to see what such an impatient man would look like up close.

"Yeah, there's a hole in it."

He threw it down on my desk. My breath caught. _I know this voice. The gruffness of it, the way the air escapes his lips. I know it._

I looked up finally at his grey eyes. "Levi," I breathed his name.

The man glared down at me. "It's about time you noticed me."

I puffed out my cheeks. "I'm _so_ sorry. I'll fix your jacket right now."

As I worked on his Survey Corps jacket, I couldn't help but blush. I knew that I was in love from that first meeting.

"Here you go," I said, handing him back his jacket.

He laid the money on the table and walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

He came to me everyday. A torn shirt, a broken shoelace, a hole in anything, etc. The girls all giggled as he walked in to see me everyday, asking us if we are courting. I would always blush and insist it's nothing.

One day, I was at the market, doing the shopping for Lola. I payed the woman for some eggs and began to walk away. Suddenly, a hand reached out and grabbed my arm. "You have to pay for those," the shopkeeper said.

I pulled my arm pit of her grip. "I just handed you the money ma'am. I handed you the money."

She narrowed her eyes. "No you didn't."

What a horrible woman. She's lying. Other customers started to stare and whisper. _How am I going to get out of this?_ I thought.

The lady held her ground. "Do I need to call the Military Police, missy?" She crossed her arms.

"There's no need for that," his voice called out.

I spun around to find Levi. He seemed to glow in the sunset, a figure of true of the patrons gaped at the sight of captain Levi.

"She paid for them. I saw her hand you the money."

I looked back and forth between them. Finally, the old lady threw up her hands. "Whatever. Just get out of here!"

I nodded and briskly walked away, not watching where I was going. I was pulled into a solid chest, as a carriage almost clipped my heels.

"I'm sorry, thank you!" I cried, coming out of the shock.

"Why can't you just stay still, woman?!" He growled in my ear.

I tried to break away but he held me close. He gently put his hand on the back of my head, pushing it into his chest.

I blushed. "What do you think you're doing?"

He sighed. "I'm hugging you, idiot."

"But _why_?" My voice cracked.

He pulled back to look me in my eyes. "Because I love you."

My eyes widened. He looked so terrified. " I was scared. What if you had died just then? What would I do without you?"

I stare at the ground. "I'm sorry. I...love you too."


	5. Chapter 5

We saw each other at least once every two weeks. We would sneak out to see each other. I felt like Juliet, and he was my Romeo.

Levi was as stubborn as always. I told him not to come and see me at work unless something really did get a hole in it on its own, and not with assistance from him. I didn't want him not to have any money left to survive.

Our relationship was, and is, very secretive. Almost no one knew we were dating. The wedding, in fact, only included eight people.

The most revealing part of our relationship would have to be the engagement. Levi came and picked me up early one morning, right as the sun began to rise. I put on my best dress, an old one of my mother's. It is still my best to this day, besides my wedding gown. The dress is a light blue color that reaches my ankles. It has a sweetheart neckline, which is very extravagant for a girl who is not known as nobility.

I remember blushing when he saw me that morning. Mostly, I was blushing at the sight of him, though. He looked extremely good in the dark shirt and pants he wore.

His eyes said it all when he looked at me. The normally dull and boring look he had was gone, now start sparkled. I assumed he was thinking of ways to tease me.

He got me into a carriage. "Where are we going?" I asked.

Levi gripped my hand, which was resting on my thigh. "Just be patient."

I didn't pay much attention, but I felt the slightest of shaking coming from the hand that gripped mine. He was nervous. _I_ made him nervous.

It took a long portion of the day, but we ended up in Wall Sina. I looked out of the carriage window the whole time, gawking over the sight of the wealthy people and buildings. Even though this wall holds bad memories for me, if I enter the walls with Levi beside me, I can ignore my past and look toward my future.

The carriage pulled up to a park. It was spring at the time and the cherry blossoms were in full bloom. The park was beautifully covered in the pink petals.

We walked hand in hand around the grounds. I chatted about how beautiful nature was, to the point of being annoying. Levi barely said any words as usual. He would glance at me on occasion.

When the sun was right over our heads, Levi told me to sit down on a wooden bench. I did as he said and took out my fan from my purse. It was a little warm that day. While I cooled off, he seemed to be fiddling with something in his pocket.

"What are you doing?" I asked. "Aren't you going to sit down too?"

His grey eyes narrowed on me. I glared right back. What's his problem suddenly? Levi slowly walked toward me and stopped right in front of me. "Julia," he said. His voice sounds strained and his posture indicated that he was uncomfortable.

I put down my fan and grabbed his hand. "Are you okay?" I started to stand up so that I could feel his forehead, but he put his hands on my shoulders and pushed me back down.

"Julia," he said again. His hand reaches into his pocket again.

He pulls out a black box and suddenly kneels in front of me on one knee. I cover my mouth with my hands in surprise. "Julia Smith, will you marry me?"

I was silent for a second. I was in shock of course. The hopeless look on his face registered quickly, though. I threw my arms around his neck. "Of course, of course I will! I love you so much!"

"I love you too," he said.

I released him and sat back. He took my hand and slid a tiny ring onto my hand. It was perfect. Even though it didn't sparkle like a girl wants it to, or have a big gem in the middle, the ring was just right for the two of us. "It's perfect," I said.

He smiled and held my left hand. "I'm glad you like it, Julia."

I giggled. "So, when's the wedding?"

He gave me an 'Are you serious' look. I laughed and quickly stole a kiss. "You know, I really want to get married in the spring...and guess what? It's spring!"

I stood up and dashed away from him. "Julia!" he yelled after me.

I laughed as he chased me around the park. This was another step of the rest of our lives together. That proposal under the cherry trees-I will never forget it, and I hope he doesn't either.


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own AOT/SNK**

The wedding was held in secret. My sister and I found a little old man who had a license to wed. It was a Thursday and one of the days we could both get off work. My sister and I carried the dress in our arms while we walked a good twenty minutes to the man's house. Levi and my sister's husband were told to come later, and the few guests after them.

This dress is the one that my mother married in. My sister wore it as well, and it was now my turn. It's one of those last keepsakes of mom.

Sis helped me get ready. I looked so pretty. My sister and I teared up, she hugged me while I cried. "Mom would be so proud of you," Julia.

I nodded. She wiped the tears away. "Ok, stop crying. It's your special day."

I did. I smiled as I walked toward him. I smiled as we said our vows and I smiled as we placed our rings on each other. I smiled until the end.

Our reception was held at the man's house as well, for we couldn't go anywhere else without being seen. We had soup and of course tea. Matthew did bring some alcohol, much to my sister's and my dismay. The guests consisted of my sister and her husband, the preacher and his wife, Hanji and her frantic underling, and one of Erwin's close advisers. He couldn't attend himself so he sent Sam in his place.

When the sun began to set, everyone went their separate ways. Sis and Matt took the dress back to their place and Levi and I walked side by side to our new home.

I tossed one of my bags onto the floor and stretched. Levi watched me from the doorway. "We're finally married! I feel different being an Ackerman now. Uh, a good different I mean."

He chuckled. "I'm glad."

Levi moved closer and embraced me. He leaned down to whisper in my ear, "I love you."

For what seemed like the millionth time that day, I smiled. "I love you too."

Let's just say that I didn't get much sleep that night.

 **Thank you for reading!**


End file.
